Aim 1. Develop and validate novel methods and technologies for the reliable expression of IMPs. Secondary goal is to reduce the cost of IMP expression. a. Cell free expression - conduct a systematic expression survey with a representative number of IMPs and then develop novel technologies to increase the reliability of the system. b. Baculovirus expression - conduct a systematic expression survey with a representative number of IMPs in different insect cell types. Develop novel methods and technologies to reduce the complexity of the processes, increase reliability of the technology using novel flow cytometry technologies, and lower the cost of expression through miniaturization. c. Mammalian expression - conduct a systematic expression survey with a representative number of IMPs in different mammalian cell types and analyze gene expression profiles during over-expression. Develop novel methods and technologies to reduce the complexity of the processes, increase reliability of the technology using novel flow cytometry technologies, and lower the cost of expression through miniaturization.